DNAngel on IRC
by Kyuuji
Summary: What happens when the DNAngel cast uses the channel my friends and I chat with on IRC?


TrueHikari (pjirc7EB4E43F.72BA3CEE.7F4A9930.IP) has joined #Darkheart

FallenForAKaitou: o.o;

FallenForAKaitou: Is that..

FallenForAKaitou: Satoshi?

TrueHikari: Uh.. Who are you?

TrueHikari: And, how do you know who I am?

FallenForAKaitou: Uh..

FallenForAKaitou: No reason..

FallenForAKaitou: XD

Hikari Lover: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hikari Lover: SATOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FallenForAKaitou: o.o;

FallenForAKaitou: XD

FallenForAKaitou: Daisukiii

FallenForAKaitou: you're scaring meee

FallenForAKaitou: ..

Dark: XDD

FallenForAKaitou: Kazuu

FallenForAKaitou: Get offfff

TrueHikari: o.o;;

FallenForAKaitou: ;-;

TrueHikari: uhm..

TrueHikari: Who are you"

TrueHikari?

FallenForAKaitou: This is weird..

FallenForAKaitou: Daisuke

TrueHikari: Okay, since when were there Satoshi fangirls? You're supposed to like Krad, not me. x.x;

IStealYourArt (DeathGodZiRC-B6A62F75.ipt. has joined #Darkheart

FallenForAKaitou: wait..

FallenForAKaitou: o.o;

IStealYourArt: Uh..

IStealYourArt: Am I where I'm supposed to be?

IStealYourArt: Hiwatari?

BlondeAngelBoy: We meet...Again 

FallenForAKaitou: AIIEEE

IStealYourArt: Wait..

IStealYourArt: Who's BlondeAngelBoy?

TrueHikari: I think so, Dark.

TrueHikari: Uh..

IStealYourArt: I'M CONFUSED

TrueHikari: It's..

TrueHikari: Krad

BlondeAngelBoy: Guess ;xxx

BlondeAngelBoy: 

IStealYourArt: Kay

IStealYourArt: Easy enough

IStealYourArt: Shit..

IStealYourArt: What time is it?

TrueHikari: 2: 23

IStealYourArt: Hmm..

BlondeAngelBoy: ...Time for you to steal that artifact?

IStealYourArt: No!

Hikari Lover: Uh

IStealYourArt: It's nothing like that..

IStealYourArt: Heheh..

Hikari Lover: Can I ask why the DNAngel cast is in our chatroom..? O.o

Pervert of Steel has entered the chatroom

Pervert of Steel: ...

Pervert of Steel: what's up with this? o.o;;;

FallenForAKaitou: dunno

FallenForAKaitou: how'd they get the channel anyways?

Hikari Lover: Uhh

BlondeAngelBoy: I dunno

Hikari Lover: I don't know.

Hikari Lover: Maybe they like

BlondeAngelBoy: Hello girls

Hikari Lover: liked the name?

Hikari Lover: -clings to her Satoshi-

FallenForAKaitou: shrugs

Hikari Lover: My Pretty Wittle Wuver Boy. -

Pervert of Steel: oo wait..is that Krad...and Dark!

TrueHikari: Yes, it is..

TrueHikari: Uh..

IStealYourArt: I'm Dark

TrueHikari: Could you get this person off of me..?

IStealYourArt: KAITOU Dark.

Pervert of Steel: too bad Dark

FallenForAKaitou: o.o;

FallenForAKaitou: XD

Pervert of Steel: I took your name

Pervert of Steel: ;XX

TrueHikari: Haha.

Hikari Lover: and I took Krad's P

IStealYourArt: The hell?

BlondeAngelBoy: My pretty name... FallenForAKaitou:

Krad: Indeed.

IStealYourArt: My name's better.

IStealYourArt: So ha.

BlondeAngelBoy: -Smirks- not really

IStealYourArt: It is

IStealYourArt: So

IStealYourArt: Shut up Krad

BlondeAngelBoy: You want to start a flood about it?

Krad: What?

Krad: SHUT UP FAKE KRAD

Krad: I'M USING THE NAME

Krad: SO I MUST BE REAL

Krad: SO HA

IStealYourArt: LOL

BlondeAngelBoy: I AM NOT FAKE KRAD 

IStealYourArt: FAKE KRAD

IStealYourArt: XD

Krad: PROVE IT YO

TrueHikari: o.o;

Dark: fAKE dARK ddd

Krad: Indeed.

IStealYourArt: I'm not fake.

Dark: I AM THE REAL DARK!

Krad: Fakes, leave us be. (

IStealYourArt: If I was fake

IStealYourArt: Why would I be waiting for the time to steal this artifact?

FallenForAKaitou: o.o

Krad: Because you're a fanboy?

IStealYourArt: I'm not.

Dark: yea

IStealYourArt: I'M CONFUSED NOW

Dark: Besides, if you really were me,

Dark: You would know what I used to do in m spare time. -smirks-

IStealYourArt: I do know.

Krad: COUGHS-

Krad: Do we wanna know?

IStealYourArt: Not really..

Dark: Then, state it here and now/

Dark: .

Dark: Stupid Laptop Keyboard.

IStealYourArt: ...

BlondeAngelBoy: why is someone chatting on my name again?

IStealYourArt: I..

IStealYourArt: UGH

IStealYourArt: Fine.

Dark: Say it Dark.

IStealYourArt: I rape girls. Okay!

Dark: GOOD DARK.

Krad: oo

Krad: you mean..

Krad: you raped Darksgurl123!

IStealYourArt: JUST LEAVE ME ALONE

IStealYourArt: No..

Krad: I mean

Dark: LOL

IStealYourArt: Not them..

Dark: Who in this room did you rape then?

IStealYourArt: ...

FallenForAKaitou: ...

BlondeAngelBoy: he raped me 

Dark: No,

IStealYourArt: I WOULD NEVER

Dark: Female Wise.

IStealYourArt: ..

FallenForAKaitou: ..

Hikari Lover: Do we really need to recap, Dark? . 

darksgurl123: Heya dark

Hikari Lover: uh..

Hikari Lover: Shit

IStealYourArt: OH GOD

darksgurl123: i pushed krad of thwe pc

Hikari Lover: SATOSHI

Hikari Lover: DON'T RUN AWAY

Hikari Lover: TT

IStealYourArt: Recap what?

IStealYourArt: I'm confused

IStealYourArt: Again

Hikari Lover: What you've done

darksgurl123: heya dark

Hikari Lover: To my child.

IStealYourArt: ..

darksgurl123: did u enjoy are sex last night?

IStealYourArt: Ri.

IStealYourArt: NO

Hikari Lover: )

IStealYourArt: I DID NOT

Hikari Lover: WTF!

IStealYourArt: ...

Hikari Lover: 

Hikari Lover: DARKSGURL123

IStealYourArt: Shut up Darksgurl123

Hikari Lover: GET OUT OF MY SIGHT

FallenForAKaitou: ...

darksgurl123: no

FallenForAKaitou: hides behind Daisuki

darksgurl123: like

Daisuki sets mode +b Darksgurl123!darksluver123456765434565.IP

FallenForAKaitou: o.o

darksgurl123: oh my gawd me and riku are undressing on webcam for dark

Hikari Lover: WTF.

IStealYourArt: ...

IStealYourArt: YOU ARE NOT

Hikari Lover: I SAID SHUT UP DARKSGURL123

IStealYourArt: Not me at least..

IStealYourArt: I don't have a webcam

Dark: ...

IStealYourArt: Cuz

Dark: Either do I,

IStealYourArt: I'm on a laptop

Dark: Satoshi does,

IStealYourArt: In the control room

Dark: and so does Krad..

IStealYourArt: ...

Dark: -shudders-

darksgurl123: we are at krads hideout u see

Hikari Lover: oo

Hikari Lover: DARKSGURL123

Hikari Lover: PUT YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON

darksgurl123: he cums here everyday

Hikari Lover: I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOU STRIP ON WEBCAM

Hikari Lover: GOD

darksgurl123: i kno youll turn into dark ;x

TrueHikari: Ew.

TrueHikari: Please, stop.

darksgurl123: Riku and I are kissing for you

darksgurl123: ;xxx

FallenForAKaitou: o.o

FallenForAKaitou: ew

FallenForAKaitou: x.x

TrueHikari: Wait

TrueHikari: DARK

TrueHikari!

TrueHikari: BRB!

IStealYourArt: ..

IStealYourArt: Uh oh..

IStealYourArt: HIWATARI

Krad: WTF

Dark: o.o;

IStealYourArt: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

IStealYourArt: Shit..

darksgurl123: kisses dark

IStealYourArt: What..

Dark: 

IStealYourArt: The

Dark: 

IStealYourArt: Fuck?

darksgurl123: has sex with dark

Dark: DON'T KISS ME OR DAKKU

Dark: EW

Dark: FUCK OFF WHORE

darksgurl123: ;)

Dark sets mode+b Darksgurl123!

darksgurl123: my tarot cards say yes to sex

IStealYourArt: ...

IStealYourArt: I'm scared

Dark: Ew

Dark: Ew ew ew

Dark: Ew ew ew ew ew

Dark: X.o

TrueHikari: Damnit

TrueHikari: DARK

IStealYourArt: ...

TrueHikari: WHICH MUSEUM ARE YOU IN!

IStealYourArt: Uh..

IStealYourArt: Uh..

darksgurl123: hhee

IStealYourArt: I'M NOT IN ONE

IStealYourArt: ..

darksgurl123: takes darks clothes off oh my ;xxxxx

TrueHikari: KAY

TrueHikari: THANKS

IStealYourArt: WHAT THE HELL

IStealYourArt: STAOSHI

IStealYourArt: 

IStealYourArt: SATOSHI

IStealYourArt: WHERE ARE YOU GOING!

Hikari Lover: he said somethin about like

Hikari Lover: Aminazu Museum

Hikari Lover: or somethin

Hikari Lover: o.o

IStealYourArt: ...

IStealYourArt: AH

IStealYourArt: SHIT

IStealYourArt: SATOSHI

IStealYourArt: NO

IStealYourArt: NO

IStealYourArt: DON'T DISCONNECT MEEEE

Hikari Lover: HAHA

TrueHikari: GOT YA

TrueHikari: FallenForAKaitou: D

BlondeAngelBoy: 

IStealYourArt: I wasn't going to steal anything!

IStealYourArt: I swear!

TrueHikari: Right.

BlondeAngelBoy: Satoshi..may I kill Dark now?

TrueHikari: Then what's the note about stealing the Fountain of Angels for? Hmmm?

TrueHikari: No.

BlondeAngelBoy: TT

IStealYourArt: ..

IStealYourArt: I didn't do it..

IStealYourArt: Heheh..

IStealYourArt: I didn't!

IStealYourArt: I swear!

Dark: for the love of god.

BlondeAngelBoy: Help Darksgurl123's attacking me

FallenForAKaitou: o.o;

TrueHikari: ew

BlondeAngelBoy!11

TrueHikari!

FallenForAKaitou: brb

FallenForAKaitou: x.x

IStealYourArt: CRAP

BlondeAngelBoy: Satoshi you better get over here

TrueHikari: -Disconnects his Computer.- . ;

IStealYourArt: SATOSHI

IStealYourArt: NOOO

TrueHikari (pjirc7EB4E43F.72BA3CEE.7F4A9930.IP) Quit (Quit: Ping timeout)

IStealYourArt (DeathGodZiRC-B6A62F75.ipt. Quit (Quit: Haha Dark.)


End file.
